WHERE IS YOUR HOMEWORK?
by Iseria Dweller
Summary: PG-13 for a little bit of naughty stuffs & language. MY VERSION of what kind of excuses the Digimons will give when they fail to hand in their homeworks! Mostly includes Evil Digimons


**WHERE'S YOUR HOMEWORK?! **

****

****

**Summary: If Digimons are supposed to go to school & they happen to forget their homeworks, What excuse will they give to the teacher??! **

**A/N: I know this is done by someone who used Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Agumon, Tentomon & the Digimons of 01 so I shall not make do with the Digimons of 01. There will be some characters from Digimon magna, V-tamers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way because if I did, this won't be here.**

A short & plump teacher by the name of Miss Valerie walks into her class for her usual lessons. 

"Good Morning class."  

"Good morning Miss Valerie." The class echoed. 

As soon as everyone was settled down, the teacher told the students to hand last night's assignments up. This results in a number of groans. 

"Renamon!" The teacher pointed to the fox Digimon seated at the back **(Hey, Renamon's pretty tall so ****it's sensible that she will be seated right at the back.)  "Where is your homework?!" **

"Oh!"  Renamon grabbed her backpack & rummaged through her belongings. 

The teacher next pointed towards an orange Digimon beside Renamon. "Guilmon! Where is your homework?!" 

Guilmon immediately rummaged through the books under his desk. 

"HURRY WILL YOU?!" The teacher yelled towards Guilmon & Renamon. While waiting for the 2, she proceeded to the next victim who was right in front of her, sleeping.  "CALUMON!" 

Calumon made no move to wake up. 

"ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ" Calumon snored, sending all the class into a laughing fit. 

"Calumon?"  The teacher budged the sleeping Digimon's large ears only to be answered by a cooing noise that was produced by Calumon which sent the whole class off their chairs, laughing like there's no tomorrow. 

"Oh..heck!" Miss Valerie thought she would let Calumon sleep in for a while until she's done with collecting the other's homework.  

Cyberdramon gulped. He forgot about his homework! 

"Cryberdra-" 

"OWWWWWW……….ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cryberdramon dropped down from his chair, pretending to be sick. 

Indeed he was doing a very good job. After spending sometime in Fox Kids with show business, things like these were no problem to him. In a matter of seconds, his face was totally pale & reduced to a color of a Bakemon's cloth. 

 "Miss Valerih……..my tummy…..argh….." 

"Oh no! Cyberdramon is gonna hurl!" Someone shouted. 

Before the poor teacher could say another word, Cyberdramon dashed out of the class & headed towards the gents which made the person seated behind his seat…….his next victim. 

MalaMyotismon's eyes widen. "Lucky bastard!" he swore to silently to Cyberdramon. 

"Where is YOUR homework?" 

MalaMyotismon panic & quickly looked around to find a perfect excuse to give to the teacher.  "I left it at my castle & Owikawa was drunk last night when he barged into my castle. " The vampire Digimon explained. "& Everyone knows that when a human is drunk, they don't think straight." 

"What's that got to do with your homework?" 

"Oh a lot! Owikawa was drunk & he was acting like a kid, so he took my homework & made paper rockets out of it & threw it out of my window, laughing like a 6 year old retarded girl." 

"So your homework is basically in your castle?" 

MalaMyostismon smiled. "Basically, it was ONCE IN my castle but since that asshole made a paper rocket out of it, only the god of Digimon,  Azulongmon knows where is it now." 

From the back of the class, Azulongmon stood up. "NO I DON'T!" 

"LIAR!"  MalaMyotismon shot back. 

"Speaking of which, where is your homework Azulongmon?" 

It was now time for the HOLY Azulongmon's turn to panic. "It was a very hot day & the air con was down in my house so I took my homework & found a perfect, cool & shady place, which is under a destiny stone." 

"Do you even HAVE a house in the Digiworld Azulongmon?!" Blackwargreymon asked. 

"Yeh! I'll give you the address later so you can come over for a slumber party this weekend. "

"Will there be drinks?" 

"Maybe."

"& human chicks?" 

"HELL NO!"  Azulongmon replied. "That would be Holy Angemon's place if you wanna a party with those chicks."                                 

"AZULONGMON!!!" Holy Angemon stood up, ready to slam Azulongmon down into data with his chair. 

"Now, now, now," The teacher calmed them down. "You know what they said about fighting."

Holy Angemon groaned & sat back down. Everyone sweatdropped while they listen to the God Digimon's story (which is an excuse).

Azulongmon continued happily. "I completed it when Blackwargreymon came by & was ready to aim an open fire at the Destiny Stone. I tried to protect it but it was no use, sadly, Blackwargreymon destroyed the Destiny Stone & the attacks hit my Homework in which I've worked so hard to complete but I was lucky enough to get out alive." 

The teacher was not sure weather to believe this crazy god Digimon's story but she did it any. It was a better excuse the MalaMyotismon's excuse of someone who suddenly got drunk & used his homework as paper rockets. 

Next victim was…………none other then Blackwargreymon…….who sat in his chair with crossed arms.

"Yeh sure,  I ripped Azulong-chan's homework to shreds, got a problem with that?" Blackwargreymon replied rudely. 

"Yeh, why did you do it in the first place?"

"Because he said that he'll give me 5 bucks if I were to do it & use my name in his excuse to give you when you ask for his homework the following day." Blackwargreymon said. 

"DOH!" Azulongmon slammed his head onto his desk. "YOU BAKA! I ONLY GAVE YOU THAT 5 BUCKS CUZ YOU WON'T STOP BUGGING ME WHY THAT RETARDED WOMAN CREATED YOU!"

Arukenimon, who was just beside Azulongmon, grabbed the fire extinguisher beside her. 

"PLUS! YOU WON'T STOP MUMBLING **'what is my purpose for my existence?' SO I GAVE YOU THAT STINKING 5 BUCKS I STOLE FROM THE WOMAN WHO CREATED HIM & GAVE IT TO HIM, TELLING HIM TO BUY SOME CANDY! GOD! HE SOUNDED LIKE A CHEAP COPY OF MEWTWO!"**

"SO THAT WAS WHERE MY 5 BUCKS FLEW OFF TOO!" Arukenimon screamed & knocked out Azulongmon & Blackwargreymon with the fire extinguisher. 

Oh….behold the violence.

Mummymon was the next victim but he stayed calm. In fact, he already had a perfect plan up his sleeves. 

"Mummymon! WHERE IS YOUR HOMEWORK?!"  

Mummymon stood up. "Oh……it's right………HERE!" 

At those words, Mummymon pounced on a surprised Arukenimon who miraculously, blushed & made NO MOVE to struggle! 

"Sweet Goddramon!" Veemon's jaw hit the ground when he & the class saw what Mummymon was doing to Arukenimon. 

I would love to describe what they were both doing while they were down there but for the sake of god, let's keep this clean cuz I am barely 15 so I can't afford to write lemons. 

Now, back to the 2 Digimons who hitting it in front of the whole class. 

The 2 villains got up with crumpled clothes on them. We see that Arukenimon's turtle neck cape thingy was torn off. 

"ohhhhhhh my love…….." Mummymon was dizzy. 

Arukenimon was blushing like a mad cow. (& you can see it clearly too because she's fair skinned). 

"I must not let him know that I like him! GOD! THIS IS IN FRONT OF THE CLASS! ARGGHH!" Arukenimon thought & hit Mummymon over the head with a fire extinguisher. 

Oh, how convenient for that fire extinguishers to be lying around like that in the class. 

The teacher meanwhile was getting rather dizzy of hearing excuses that made no sense & she was trying to let her eyes recover after seeing the things Mummymon & Arukenimon were doing while they were on the floor so she walked away from Arukenimon.

"And what about you?"  

Stigmon stood up. "It died."

"Huh?"

"I am dead, aren't I?"

"Homeworks can't die!" 

"DID I HEARD THE WORD DIE?!" Stingmon's ears perked up. The psycho bug Digimon stared scarily at the teacher who almost got a heart attack.  "Are you dead Miss Valerie?"

"No"

"Will you die?"

"No!"

"AM I dead?"

"No."

"Will I die?"

"HELL NO!"

"Will I go to hell?"

"NO WAY!"

"Are you sure?! Ken-chan says that if we die, & if we do bad things, we go to hell."

"You're not bad I'm sure." 

"Yes I am, I spied on Angewomon & Wizardmon in a room while they were doing things I shouldn't be spying at." Stingmon said. 

"Why do I even bother take up this job?!" Miss Valerie walked over to the next student, leaving the psycho Stingmon alone. 

"Works every time!" Stingmon smiled & sat down ignoring a glare Wizardmon & Angewomon was giving him from their seats. 

"Wizardmon!" 

Wizardmon looked up at the teacher with his large blue eyes. "Me & Angewomon  were over at Arca Daemon's castle, studying & doing our homework together when Arca Daemon's insane owner, Neo Saiba, went in giving us something to drink & when we asked him what is that drink, he said 'strawberry ruski' which was actually strawberry juice mixed with vodka. We were so thirsty that we drank 6 jugs of that drink & we got drunk & made paper airplanes out of our homeworks & threw it out the window."

"Won't that be like the same story MalaMyotismon told me?" 

"Yeh, except in my case, we were the ones who got drunk."

Arca Daemon rose up his hand. "& we made Paper AIRPLANES, When Owikawa was drunk, he made paper ROCKETS." 

The teacher gave up & went to LadyDevimon who was dodging things from Renamon. 

Renamon was STILL rummaging through her bag for her homework in the process of doing so, she threw various things around. Things such as make-ups, Discmans, mobile phones, extra clothes, Digivice, kitchen sinks & stuffs like that. Same thing applies to Guilmon. 

"I got hungry for blood & I couldn't find anything decent to drink so I took in nutrients from my homework." Lady Devimon squeaked. "Don't blame me for that, I am a vampire after all & I'm sure Count Dracula will so the same thing if he were to be in my place at the heat of the moment." 

"Puppetmon?"

"I was singing NO STRINGS ATTACHED while doing my homework & one of my strings really got ATTACHED to my homework & it blew up." Puppetmon sang happily. 

"Metal Shiidramon?" 

"It fell into the swimming pool & it drowned…….how sad………….I was slow enough when it comes to the CPR part teacher. Forgive me."

"Piemon?"

"yes teacher??"

"Where is your homework??"

"oh!" Piemon scratched his head. "I was getting ready for school this morning." 

"hmm" The teacher nodded her head in approval, waiting for him to finish his excuse, happy that his excuse made sense unlike the rests. 

"I packed up my bag & headed out & then Blackwargreymon flew in front of me & threw my homework down Mount Mugen." 

"QUIT USING ME FOR YOUR EXCUSES! CHOOSE SOMEONE LIKE DEVIMON OR IMPMON OK!?" Blackwargreymon screamed. 

"Shut up, I gave you 7 bucks remember?"  Piemon yelled & sat back down. 

"Devimon?"

"HERE IT IS!" Devimon jumped up. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRKKKKK WIIIIING!" 

The room was filled with bats & the teacher ran out screaming & she retired that instant. How wonderful.

As for Renamon & Guilmon, they were still searching for their homeworks. 

As for Azulongmon, Wizardmon & Angewomon, they partied at Lord Holy Angemon's mansion that weekend with Impmon.

As for the 4 Dark Masters, They made paper rockets & airplanes & sent them flying towards Myotismon's Castle for no reason. 

For the rest of the class……….things went on for normal. 

**The end. **


End file.
